


That was before

by Angelsallfire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsallfire/pseuds/Angelsallfire
Summary: Thorin is protective. Bilbo is angry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I get tired of Bilbo being treated as a damsel in distress.  
> Edit: I'm not sure why this says chapter 1 of 1. There will be more. Also I don't own the hobbitses or anything else, really.

Bilbo didn't speak to Thorin again until they were two days past Rivendell.  
The formal dinner with Elrond and his kin had been awkward. To Thorin, at least. Bilbo had dug into his salad with gusto, engaging the elf lord in conversation on literature, politics, and of all things, gardening. Thorin exchanged polite greetings with Elrond, and expressed his gratitude for his host's hospitality.  
He was certain that Elrond noted that all was not well between King and Consort. The lord of Rivendell did not make much effort to hide his smile and twinkling eyes.  
Still, it was nice to sleep under a roof, even if Bilbo wouldn't allow him into the bed.

 

Two nights later, Bilbo had composed himself enough to address Thorin.  
"You'll never do that again", he said calmly.  
Thorin made a face that was almost a scowl but didn't quite dare. "Bilbo, you are my husband. It is my duty-"  
"You'll not do that again. If you do not promise me now, I will make certain that you regret it. And that also goes for Kili, because he agreed to do your dirty work."

Thorin really did scowl then, and glanced around to see his youngest sister son. Kili was sat by the fire, misery in his face, having also been shunned by his favorite hobbit for the last two days.

"That's not fair. Kili only did as I asked", Thorin prepared to argue.

"And the both of you know better!" Bilbo's tone sharpened. "You don't seem to remember, so kindly allow me to remind you. I have killed orcs and wargs. I took a blow to the head from Azog's spawn, Bolg! And I survived! But a mere dozen orcs and you order Kili to throw me over his shoulder and bear me away? Oh, and let us not forget the dragon! You took no issue with sending me down to Smaug!"  
Bilbo continued to rant, and Kili's shoulders hunched further inward. The rest of the company pretended they weren't listening, good lads that they were.  
Bilbo went on for two more minutes before Thorin snapped.


End file.
